Son of King Kong (2021)
Son of King Kong is a upcoming 2021 Plot 14 Years after the Events of “King Kong”. Ann is now the most popular actress in New York, she has a husband (Jack), but still feels unhappy after the death of Kong. She and Jack were recruited by a US agent to go to Skull Island and help him to stop Nazis take animals from the island. They had a Daughter named Alice But there’s another giant ape in the scary jungle. One eye turned Kiko and Alice into Stone. Many years later, A Magical Phoenix guardian Healed them with his magic Sparkles and they manage to break free from his imprisonment. They Saw the present day with huge technologies. And they're going to Defeat One eye and save the world. CAST: * Naomi Watts as Ann Driscoll, an actress. * Jack Black as Carl Denham, a film director. * Adrien Brody as Jack Driscoll, a scriptwriter and Ann’s husband. * Thomas Kretschmann as Captain Englehorn, the German captain of the Venture. * Colin Hanks as Preston, Denham's neurotic but honest personal assistant. * Jamie Bell as Jimmy, a boy who was found on the Venture, wild and abandoned. He is now of the Venture crew. * Andy Serkis as Kiko “Little Kong”, son of King Kong. He is a 14 foot-tall. He is friendly, nice, brave, shy, playful and strong. * Max Riemelt as General Wilhelm “Skull" Riemalt, is the second antagonist. He is the head of the Operation apocalypse and the Nazi Machinery Unit. They capture creatures form Skull Island and take them to cities around the world. * Krista Allen as Jessie Driscoll, Carl’s Wife, and model. She was kidnapped by the Nazis and blackmails Carl to get Kiko and use him to win wars. * Huge Jackman as Captain Joe Blazkowicz, a top agent working for the United States he hunts and kills Nazis. * Naomie Harris as Regis Filia, a Skull island native and helps Joe to stop the Nazis from taking the animals to cities and destroy them. She knows the story of King Kong’s family’s death. MONSTERS in Skull Island OLD: Brontosaurus baxteri - A large sauropod similar to Argentinosaurus that appears early in the film. They are social animals that organize in herds led by a dominant bull. Brontosaurus gives live birth to between one and three young. As Skull Island's largest herbivore, they are responsible for keeping the jungle from overrunning the remaining grasslands. Brutornis - A phorusrhachid. Ferrucutus cerastes - A giant ceratopsian that bears a slight resemblance to Pachyrhinosaurus, Ferrucutus is an aggressive herbivore that dwells in small family groups. Like their ancestors, Ferrucutus bulls spar violently even to the point of killing their rivals. Foetodon ferrus - A terrestrial crocodilian about 22 feet. Foetodon is an ambush predator that hides in deep piles of leaves, waiting for small dinosaurs and large flightless birds to wander past. Giant Arthropods - Several species of giant arthropods appear at the bottom of a Ravine. The names these insects as: Arachnocidis - A giant arachnid. Carnictis - A fluke-like creature that can grow to be several feet long. Decarnocimex - A giant carnivorous cricket. Deinacrida rex - A giant species of weta. Deplector - A giant cave-dwelling crustacean. Piranhadon titanus - a Piranhadon is a 50-foot fish resembling a plesiosaur. Piranhadon has poor vision, only being able to discern prey's silhouettes, using the barbels on its chin to sense vibrations and the light from the surface to detect passing prey. Terapusmordax obscenus - A giant bat-like creature. Terapusmordax evolved from hairless rodents that developed wings. They measure about 3–4 feet in body length and 8–104 feet in wingspan. Vastatosaurus rex - A descendant of Tyrannosaurus, but with three fingers. They can grow up to 50 feet long. Juveniles hunt separately from the adults in the jungle, often coming into conflict with Venatosaurus. Venatosaurus saevidicus - a descendant of Utahraptor, A slender dromaeosaur measuring about 24 feet long. Venatosaurus hunt in packs and are the only predator on Skull Island capable of taking down adult Brontosaurus. They are also highly intelligent and cunning, able to chase prey through ruins and into planned traps. Another, smaller Venatosaurus species called Venatosaurus impavidus is also present on the island. Unusually, both species lack feathers, despite being dromaeosaurs. they are the One eye's hordes. NEW: * Spinosuchosaurus – a hybrid of a Spinosaurus and Suchosaurus. They are the most feared predators of Skull Island. They grow up to 35 feet. They are more powerful then King Kong. They are very intelligent and able to swim like a crocodile. A pack these creatures killed King Kong’s family and pack, at the cost of their last kind, only one survived and that is the Alpha Predator Named: One-Eye. * One-Eye - he is the Main Antagonist in the film. He is the last of his kind. He killed Kiko’s mother. He wants to kill Kiko because of his hatred of Megaprimatus Kongs and after One-Eye kills Kiko’s mother, he stabbed One-Eye’s right eye and a scar. * Elephmoth - A descendant of Columbian mammoths, they can grow up to 50 feet. They are highly intelligent. They have powerful skin can short-tempered; nothing can get into its way. They can be gentle and kind. An Elephmoth look after Kiko after his family died. * Hulk-Bear – a descendant of Cave bear. They grow up to 16 feet tall. They are very aggressive and hunt alone. Kiko fights one of the vicious beasts to save Ann and her crew. * Sabertooth Black Panther - a descendant of Dinofelis. * Blood Skull Ceratosaurus- a descendant of Ceratosaurus. they are the One eye's hordes. * Skull Island Rhinoceros * Kentrodorsus * Skull Island Wild Horse'' '' * Cerahydrus Verdens- Green Horned Serpent '' * ''Pteravenatus Maximus * Diruornis * The Skull Island Dogs, or Skull Dogs (Canis Cranius/ Skull Dogs)- They are most likely a feral species not normally native to Skull Island, and like Kong, the Gaurs and the Cave Bears, most likely owe thier existance to the Ancients who once called Skull Island home. The Skull Dogs, like the Dingos of Australia, were likely the abandoned pets and companions of the Skull Island Ancients, having reverted to a wild state sinse thier abandonment, evolving slightly in the thousands of years sinse the disaperance of the Skull Island natives. Skull Dogs appear as Dingos or Asiatic Wild dogs in apperance, with a tawney golden texture of fur and pointed wolf like ers, but are as large as Bull Mastiffs, living is hunting packs on both sides of the Great Wall that seperates the human population from the rest of the dangers of the Great wall. The Skull Island dog is a highly agressive hunter, having adapted ruthless behavior to survive the ravages of Skull Island, even just the small hunters on the human side of the gate such as the Tarterasaurus and Nefundusaurus. * Skull island Omegaraptors- a descendant of Deinonychus. they are the One eye's hordes. * Elephas Mamut Elusis - One of Skull Island's only none species of proboscidean mammals; this species if a close relative of both extinct mammoths and modern-day elephants, a species that seemed to have branched off from the same elephant-like ancestor of both genus. Possibly the largest land mammal on the island, these "Mammoth Elephants" so to speak stand 16 feet at the shoulder, grew to be 30 feet long from trunk to tail, and weigh as much as 17 tons. Though not exactly mammoths or mastodons, they do retain similar features like long, slightly curved tusks, and a fair amount of body hair. * Arsinoitherium Rufus - The Arsinoitherium hasn't changed much since the Eocene on the island. It's comparable in size to a modern white rhinoceros at around 6.6 feet at the shoulder, 13.5 feet long, and weighing 2-3 tons. It's a niche in the island's jungle is probably similar to modern indian rhinos. (Arsinoitherium btw is more closely related to elephants than rhinos FYI) * Skull Island Sabertooth White Tiger- A descendant of SMILODON. * SABERTOOTH LION- a descendant of Cave lion. * Tusked Cat- a descendant of Machairodus. * Long-necked Terror Swan * Cactus-faced Ceratops * Big-horned Carnotaurus- a descendant of Carnotaurus * Carnoraptors- they are the One eye's hordes. Nazi Machinery * Exosuit – the steampunk machine design to make Nazi soldiers stronger, it is 13 ft. it has a machine gun, a knife, Flamethrower, knuckles as sharp as pointier rocks, and jet engine. Category:2021 films